


Worn

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnspiration, Episode Related, Episode s10e03, Experimental Fanworks Bingo, Gen, Graphic Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam looks through Dean’s photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "Graphic Poetry" in [Experimental Fanworks Bingo](http://spnspiration.livejournal.com/2721.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Images via [Supernatural Screencaps](http://www.homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/index.php)


End file.
